Harvest Love Spring Season
by cold.vs.warm
Summary: Ever heard of Harvest Moon Back to Nature or even played it? This is Harvest Moon Back to Nature GA style. OOCness in Harvest Moon but not in Gakuen Alice. Note that this is only Spring season. Please read! Every type of reviews are accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Here's the second fiction I made. The Harvest Moon GA style. Will you read and review? I really wish to become better author. Well, here it goes... (Please note that this chapter is an introduction for the whole story) And sorry for the grammar mistakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Harvest Moon.

* * *

"Please forward here, sir..." a girl with long, pink curly hair bowed when the red-haired person stepped out of the boat. He looked at her and winked, "Thanks, but I can find my own ways, I had been here before and lived for so long."

**Harvest Love  
**

**Chapter One: A guide with the Mayor  
**

She blushed looking at him and nodded shyly. "Oh, if you don't mind telling your name?" he asked playfully when putting his sunglasses downer to his nose to see the girl. "A-Anna Umenomiya, sir! I take care of the chickens in the town and my mother sell the chickens. J-Just contact us, if you need to buy any, " Anna bowed again. He smirked and put his sunglasses up again. "Nice to meet you, pretty. I'm Reo. Well, better get going, farewell." he said and Anna just nodded, still blushing. Reo then walked by himself to his farm that his grandfather left him.

**Flashback**

_When Reo was 8 years old..._

_"Reo, we cancelled our summer holiday trip to London." his mother sounded sadly. He stopped playing the games and went to his mother. "Huh? But why mother?" he asked, unsatisfied. His father appeared and answered his question. "We have a lot of works to do, son. We're very sorry. However, we had found a special place for you to enjoy yourself in the holiday!"_

_Reo looked at them and mumbled. "But where?" His parents smiled looking at each other and looked back to him. "To the Alice town! You'll live with your grandpa in a farm!" his mother explained. Reo looked at her in awe. "NO! I don't like blue-collars!!! You two are evil!" he cried and ran to his room._

_"FARM? Farm they said!?" he shouted in his pillows._

_Summer Holiday..._

_He was still mad at first but then, after days and days he started to like it there. One night, he went to the woods near the hills, and sat beside a tree. He sang a child song and suddenly he heard someone joined him and he stopped. "W-Why do you stop?" she asked. Reo blushed seeing the cute girl in front of him and he shook his head as a reply._

_"Then, I'll start!" the girl insisted and sang the song. At last, Reo followed and they sang together._

_After half a month later, he was ready to go back to his own place. And his grandfather said goodbye to him. The girl from before came and cried out, "Ne... You're going?" Reo smiled and rubbed her head as he said, "I'll come back. Wait for me!" The girl smiled and nodded. Then, she said goodbye and ran back to her house. Reo was forgetting something and he shouted, "H-Hey! What's your name!?" But sadly, she didn't hear._

**End of Flashback**

Reo smiled thinking about his past. He arrived at his farm and saw the mayor on the farm. He went nearer to the mayor and greeted, "Hey, how are you, mayor?" The mayor turned to see him and recognized Reo. He was an old man that still ruling the town since Reo was eight. The mayor giggled and coughed purposelessly. Then, he started guiding Reo to the town.

* * *

"DOCCCCCCCTORRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" the auburn haired girl shouted with a slight blush. "Tch. It's your fault for showing off your panties, Pol-ka...Dot." the doctor with crimson orbs teased, expressionless. The brunette widened her eyes and her whole body shook in disbelieve. "STOP CALLING ME--" she was stopped when there was a knock on the door. She changed her face to a happy one and hopped to the door. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"Hello! How may I help you?" she asked gleefully. The person in front of her widened his eyes like he recognize something about the girl. "Mikan! He's a new citizen and now is guided to see the whole town. His name--" the mayor was interrupted with the person next to him's voice, "M-Mouri Reo!" He put his hand out. The brunette smiled and tried to shook his hand but was blocked by the doctor when he came.

The doctor shook his hand before the nurse does and said in his serious face. "Hyuuga Natsume, and this idiot here is Sakura Mikan. You better don't touch her--" He stopped for a while. "--or she'll just spread her crazy virus into your head." He talked nonsense and Reo dropped his sweat. "HEY! I'm NOT an idiot, and--" she was interrupted again when Natsume faced the mayor after shaking Reo's hand. He said to the mayor, "Shouldn't you continue your guides, Mr. Sakura?" The mayor smiled evilly as if he understood what Natsume was trying to say. "Okay, Mr. Mouri, let's continue." He said and Reo bowed to both of them before leaving.

"You--!" Mikan started. Natsume looked at her in the eyes and smirked, "Tch. Get back to your work, polka. Or I'll fire you." Mikan fought back, "Hey!!! I am the one who supposed to say that! I can fire you, you know? This town is under my grandpa's control!"

Natsume rolled his eyes again hearing the idiot, to him, saying that. "Idiot. This town maybe under your grandpa's control, but in this hospital, I have the power."

* * *

The next stop was the church. When Reo arrived there, he saw a person sitting on the front chair with his gloomy face. "Umm, Kitsuneme..." the mayor approached nervously. "..." He kept quiet, still with his sad face on. Then, the Prist appeared and held the Mayor's shoulder. "Forgive my rude interruption, Mayor. But Kitsuneme can't talk much after hearing his parents died. Oh, well... I see, new citizen, huh?" the Prist asked.

The Mayor nodded happily. "Yes, his name's Mouri Reo. Reo, this is Yuu Tobiita, the Prist." They just bowed without shaking each others' hand.

They went out of the church to continue, but then they were stopped when a girl went pass them. "Oh, Nonoko-san! Where are you going?" the Mayor asked. Nonoko stopped her steps and smiled cheerfully at Reo. She said, "I want to go to the church. Umm... Who is this? New citizen?" Reo smirked and messed his hair and the Mayor just dropped his sweat. "Yeah, the name's Reo. What's yours?" Nonoko blushed as she looked down. "I-I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, the daughter of the owner of the famous bar around here. I-If I may, I should get going now, Kitsu's really depressed right now."

"Wow, I think you'll be popular as Hyuuga." the Mayor said his thought.

Reo turned his head to the Mayor whilst continuing his walk with him. "Hmm, that doctor, Hyuuga is it?" he paused and the Mayor nodded. "He's popular here, eh?" The Mayor nodded again. "Yes, especially around the girls. He's attractive, alright." he said. "Say... When was the first time he moved here?" Reo asked again.

"Last month, it was funny, though. He already argued with Mikan since their first met."

**Flashback**

_"Mikan, here's the new doctor, please meet--" the Mayor tried to finish his words when suddenly a voice interrupted. "--Tch. This is the nurse? Come on, you've got to be kidding me." he said. Mikan looked at him in disgust. "Hey, what do you mean by that!? I was the first one who is expert in medicines in here." She bragged. The doctor rolled his eyes and went nearer to her._

_"Only in medicine? I studied all the way from here to almost 5 countries and I had mastered all the anknowledgement." The Mayor dropped his sweat and cleared his throat when the two started to blush looking in each others eyes, "Umm, Hyuuga Natsume, that is. And she's my granddaughter, Mikan Sakura."_

_Natsume looked at the Mayor with his crimson orbs and nodded. The Mayor smiled in satisfaction, and said, "Alright, I suppose you already meet everyone in town, right? Why don't you two know each other's selves better?" He paused when he was about to leave the hospital. "And... Mikan dear, not to get too nervous with Hyuuga here. He's just like other guys you met, alright?" Natsume raised his eyebrows hearing that.  
_

_"Grandpa!" Mikan blushed when his grandfather was no longer there. "What does he mean by that?" She rubbed her head. Natsume rolled his eyes again and suddenly popped an idea in his head. He went nearer to her and said with a smirk, "What he meant was..." he paused when he made himself nearer to her than before. Mikan quickly walked away, tried to avoid his stare in the eyes. "Hn, that was what he meant for getting nervous with me."_

_He smirked, "Tch. You think I'm gonna--" Mikan hurriedly cut his words before she could hear more, "--Ooookay! Shall we put your bags upstairs?" Natsume just kept smirking. "Whatever."  
_

**End of Flashback**

"I see." Reo said. _'I knew Mikan was the girl! That girl, she liked playing as a nurse when we were eight... But that Hyuuga...'_

"Oh, here's the library. Try not to mess with the librarian, she's the ice-queen in the town. Despite of that, she's really kind. And not forgetting to mention, all of the books will cost with prices, even if you just borrowing it." the Mayor dropped his sweat, and so was Reo.

Then, they heard a voice approaching them from the back. "Greetings. I'm Imai Hotaru, the librarian. I believe, the Mayor told you everything. Except that he's wrong when he said I'm really kind when I'm not." She said while holding a big gun on her left hand. Reo dropped his sweat again. _'This girl... Sure is weird.'_

"Oh, did you think I'm weird? I get that a lot. If I may, please step away from my library." she said in an emotionless way and they both gave a way for her. "Ha-ha! Sorry for that." the Mayor forced a laugh. Reo nodded, still in shock when he first saw a girl like that.

"Hey, Mr. Sakura! Is Imai in?" a blond boy with a cap asked politely. "Oh, Nogi Ruka! Yes, she's here. But, before that, this is--" the Mayor was cut again when Ruka started shouting. "That Imai! Hey, ice-Queen! Give back my photos, darn it!" he ran towards the library door. "Oh, sorry for being rude! I'll just meet you later!" he said before entering the library.

"They are always like this. Anyway, Ruka is the blacksmith's son in the town." the Mayor whispered to Reo.

"Quiet. This is the library." Hotaru said expressionless and made Ruka shouted even more. "Moron! Give me back my photos!" Hotaru grinned evilly as she took out bunches of pictures. "Oh, you mean this? Hey, Mouri. Here, you don't have to pay since you're new here." She handed Reo a picture of Ruka wearing pink gown with his hair tied into ponytails, with the help of Mikan.

"IMAI-SAN!" Ruka shouted again when the library door closed.

"Okay..." Reo dropped his sweat again. "Did you tell her my name just now?" he asked, confused. The Mayor smiled nervously when he said, "N-No. She can find informations by herself." Reo nodded, speechless.

"T-This town sure is weird..." Reo said. The Mayor nodded, confidently. "Should we continue?" Reo finally smiled and thought, _'This is going to be a long day...'_

_

* * *

_Is it a good chapter?! Please review! Everything is excepted! Comments, complains, flames, reviews, compliments, suggestions, etc. Thank you for everything! The next chapter will not be a guide for Reo again. This is just like introduction. Again, please REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyya!!! Yes, yes! Thanks to Vein's Simply Tired, I realized that this story is based more on Gakuen Alice. I got this idea of story from Harvest Moon, but Harvest Moon in here is remade for matching the Gakuen Alice. And the characters from Harvest Moon are completely OOC. However, some places, characteristics, events and festivals in the story are all ideas from Harvest Moon. So that's why it's Harvest Moon GA style. And this story is only for Spring season on Alice Town, so I changed the title.

Anyway, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Harvest Moon.

* * *

"Ruka-pyon..." Mikan blushed when suddenly Ruka made himself nearer to her. "Yes?" he asked romantically. Mikan looked at him in the eyes, as she said, "...I missed you..." She blushed. Mikan then widened her eyes and took a bowl of water and splashed it onto his face.

**Harvest Love**

**Chapter 2: Nonoko's wants  
**

"Wake up, bro!" the red-haired girl said while putting the bowl on the table beside her. "Aww, onee-san! Must you do that every morning?" Ruka murmured and put his pillow on his head. His sister smiled with a sigh. "Hey, brother. It's 8 o'clock in the morning, Mikan probably arrived at the hospital already." Ruka opened his eyes and stood up then threw the pillow to her and went to the bathroom. The girl shook her head, smiling.

"Ruka, where are you going?" Mr. Nogi asked while wiping the axe. Ruka smiled shyly and replied nervously to his father, "T-To the hospital." Mr. Nogi sighed and shook his head lightly with a smile on his face. "Okay, be back soon. And say hello to Hyuuga and Sakura from me." he said. "Alright, father. And be careful on the axes!" Ruka advised before leaving the house. "That child..." Mr. Nogi sighed and turned to his daughter. "...Oh, Misaki! What are you cooking?"

* * *

"Doctor, may I ask you..." Mikan entered Natsume's room and put down the form she held. Natsume didn't look at the form but instead, he looked at Mikan who was still asking the question. "...The patient who came is a 17 years old girl, she asked if she could see you, doc-tor?" Mikan looked at Natsume who just staring at her. "Doctor! Are you listening!?" she snapped. "Tch. What, you think I'm deaf?" he snapped back.

"You are if you didn't hear me!" she fought. "Hn." He just said. "What she wants?" Natsume asked. Mikan shook her head as a reply that she didn't know. "I think, just as usual... Because there are so many girls outside, sick?" she said, not confident with her own explanation. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Idiot. You mean, 'pretending' sick. Tch. Tell the idiots I'm busy for people who are 'actually' sick."

Mikan nodded and went out of the room. "Umm... Girls... Doctor Hyuuga said he's b-busy for p-people who are actually sick..." she announced nervously. The girls gave her death glares. "I think, I'll ask him back!" she forced a smile and went back into Natsume's room. "I-I think, t-they don't want to..." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume walked towards the door and opened it. They all blushed seeing Natsume on the door. "Doctor! Please examine my feelings!" one of the girls screeched and followed by other girls. "Shut up." he said simple and the girls kept quiet. "Hn. Let this idiot here gives you the medicines you need." he continued and pushed Mikan out of the room.

After a half an hour later, Mikan completed her last job. "Thanks, Sakura." the girl said as she took the medicine Mikan just gave her. Mikan nodded with a smile. The girl went to the door and opened it. She saw a blond boy stood in front of her and she blushed. "R-Ruka Nogi! Nice to meet you here!" she said shyly. Ruka smiled at her and replied, "You too, I hope you will get better soon." The girl nodded, still blushing and went out of the hospital.

"Oh, how nice of you to say that!" Mikan approached. Ruka looked at her and made himself blush. "R-Ruka-pyon? Are you alright?" she asked innocently and held his forehead. She looked at him in disbelieve and held his cheeks. Ruka became redder as tomato. "Your temperature is rising, Ruka-pyon! Are you having a cold!?" she asked more.

Natsume was just opening his door when he saw that. He widened his eyes. _'What is that idiot doing?' _he thought and calmly walked towards them. "Tch. What are you doing here, Ruka?" he asked. Mikan looked at Natsume with her worried face as she said, "Doctor! Ruka-pyon's temperature is rising! I think he's having a serious cold!" Natsume rolled his eyes and pushed her hands off Ruka's face. Then, he held Ruka's forehead. "Idiot. He's not having a cold. He's just nervous."

"Natsume! Ha-ha! I-I'm just wondering i-if y-y-you want to g-go with m-me to the I-Inn?" Ruka asked him... out? Mikan and Natsume dropped their sweat. _'Ruka likes Natsume?' _was all Mikan thought. Natsume took a glare on Mikan and said, "Tch. I hope you don't think Ruka likes me, idiot." Ruka dropped his sweat badly.

"N-No! What I meant was that you want to hang out?" he snapped quickly. "Hn. Sure." Natsume said. Mikan quickly asked him, "B-But, doctor! What if there are patients coming... again!?" Natsume continued walking towards the door whilst he said, "You take care of it. Didn't you say you're the one who was first EXPERT in medicine in the town." He smirked remembering what Mikan said to him at their first met. Mikan blushed. He got her.

"Hn. You looked like an idiot just now." Natsume started when they were on their way to the inn. "I-I know... I was just... shy that she held me like that!" Ruka blushed again. Natsume looked at him. He said, "You really like her, huh?" Ruka widened his eyes hearing that. "...Kind of." he admitted. He was opened with Natsume - like he told everything to him. "Tch." Natsume felt his heart burning.

"What about you? You, too, don't talk to other girls like you do to her. You acted different around her... Y-You know, it's okay..." Ruka looked down. Natsume stared at him and said, "No. I don't. You just imagining things." He paused. "I have better taste than you do." Natsume realized he didn't tell the truth. Ruka smiled fondly at Natsume and Natsume just smiled back. _  
_

* * *

"Eh?" Reo blocked the sunlight with his arm. "8 o'clock?! Damn! I overslept!" He quickly took a bath. After that, walked out of his house and saw a person with a towel on his left shoulder in front of his house. "Mouri Reo, the new citizen, correct?" he asked firmly. Reo nodded. Then the person continued, "I'm Mochiage. I believe you came yesterday, huh? Well, I was away to export... Eh... Something. Now, just to make everything clear, I buy things in farms so if you'll just put it in the bin there, you'll receive your money."

"Alright." Reo replied simple. Mochiage then made his way to his house. Reo dropped his sweat. "He looks... Firm." he said to himself.

Reo walked pass the hills with waterfall, where at the same time, Nonoko and Anna went down the hills and met Reo. "Morning, Mouri-sama!" they greeted cheerfully. Reo gave out a smirk and winked at them. "Morning, ladies." he greeted back and made them both blushed. Reo continued his way to the woods and went to a place which was full of flowers. He remembered that place. It was where he met the girl he tried to find. Then, he went back to his farm and did the farm work all by himself.

* * *

"Tch. I think I'll go back to the hospital." Natsume stood up after finished drinking his strawberry drinks. Ruka followed him to go to the counter, where no one could be found. Then, Nonoko entered the inn and quickly went to the counter. "Thanks, Mr. Nogi, Doctor Hyuuga. And sorry for arriving late." Nonoko bowed when she received the money.

Ruka smiled at her and asked, "Oh, no problem. Say, Nonoko-chan. Why don't you cook?" The question shocked Nonoko and made her blush. "N-Nothing. I-I... I suck at cooking." she said nervously. Ruka and Natsume both widened their eyes hearing the reply. "What? I thought you're the one who made all the marvelous drinks here." Ruka said, disbelieved.

Nonoko kept blushing and replied, "I-I do. I can make drinks with only adding the right ingredients. B-But, when it comes to cooking... I-I suck." Natsume and Ruka dropped their sweats. "Hn. Why don't you ask your bestfriend. She's good in cooking." Natsume suggested.

Nonoko shook her head. "I-I think I'll pass. 'Cuz... I actually want to be a scientist, not an Inner. I-I just love chemistry, but father really hopes that I can be a great cook someday. So..." Ruka nodded and said, "We're sorry to hear that. Well, wish you luck. We'll come again some other days." Nonoko smiled and nodded. "Umm, if you don't mind..." she called and both Ruka and Natsume looked at her. She sighed and continued, "...Please don't tell anybody."

Natsume nodded expressionless while Ruka put his thumbs out to make her sure that they won't tell.

"Wow. Can you believe that?" Ruka asked. Natsume turned his face to Ruka. "Tch. Everyone have one thing that they wish to do and one thing they good at." he said and Ruka nodded with a smile. "You're right. I hope Nonoko would be a scientist someday." Natsume stopped when Ruka walked the other way. "Oh, yeah. I guess I'll go back to my home, or onee-san will blabbering again." Natsume nodded and waved at him with his left hand.

Natsume arrived at the hospital at half past nine and went towards his room while Mikan bowed to him. Natsume messed his hair with his both hands when he went inside his room. _'That idiot sure has many admirers... Tch! What do I care?! It's not like I care.' _he denied in his thought. "NATSUME-kun!!!!!!!!!!" a voice appeared, revealing a green-haired girl with clouds below her. Natsume looked at her uninterested. "Hn. What do you want this time?"

"Nothing... As a Harvest Goddess, I must keep an eye on you! Because you're--" the Harvest Goddess was interrupted when Natsume shouted at her, "--I'm not a farmer, you idiot!" She looked at him in surprise. "Ahh!!! Natsume-kun looks cute when he's mad!!!" she blushed.

"Tch. I don't know how you could become a goddess, when you don't look like one. You look rather stupid." Natsume mocked and went out of his room. "H-Hey, Natsume! Wait!" the Harvest Goddess disappeared knowing that Natsume was gone.

"Doctor! Do you know the famous marketer's daughter coming back to town this eighth Spring!?" Mikan screeched. Natsume looked at what Mikan was holding on her hands. She realized Natsume was looking at it and she smiled. "Goddess Festival will be held this eighth Spring as well as Mr. Koizumi's daughter so this dress is for her!"

* * *

So? Was that fine? Please do tell me what I should do or tell me what you think! Reviews, reviews, reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo, readers! Thanks for everyone who read the previous chapters and reviewed it and favorited it and everything! But gomen, my previous chapters had many grammar errors and this chapter maybe, too. But I had tried soooooo hard to improve. Gomen if it's still sucks! I'll try again next time. And sorry for the readers who lost, what I mean is that this story is Gakuen Alice style, so the characters might OOC for Harvest Moon. But every events maybe also added in the story. Maybe. If I can handle all of it. After all, I'm not GA and HM's owner so I'm not so good at mixing them. And yeah, I mean maybe yes, maybe not that the pairings in HM will be the same. I said it with 'maybe'. There are similar pairings.

A-And lastly, I'm most sorry for the unfitting characters I made. I just thought it will fit because, Hotaru is a genius, just like Mary. Karen, on the other hand, can't cook whilst Hotaru can do so much things. And I think Gray suits Ruka because they both are shy and blond. But then, I read the reviews and it's true. Karen should be Hotaru and Rick is Ruka but I can't do anything, I'm most, most, most sorry...

**Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!**

Well, here comes another sucking chapter of mine. Please tell again the errors and ask what you want to know or what you want me to do and I'll do what I can do. I'm open. Alright, I'll stop blabbering. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Harvest Moon.

* * *

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru!!! Help me with this!" Mikan shouted as she entered the library. "Quiet, if you may. This is the library." Hotaru answered while eating her crab snacks. "No, no! Give me that!" Mikan insisted and took the foods off Hotaru's hand and put it on the counter table. Hotaru looked at her expressionless.

**Harvest Love**

**Chapter 3: Goddess Festival.**

"Okay, what do you want?" Hotaru asked uninterested. Mikan pouted as she showed off the dress she held. "What's with it?" she asked again, for better answer. "Ne, Hotaru-chan! This dress is pink. Luna called and she wanted it to be lavender purple!" Hotaru rolled her eyes and then said, "I think I can do nothing about it. It's permanent. Every girl who entered the dance of Goddess Festival must wear the same color."

Mikan put the dress on the table and sat on the chair near her. "But... Luna-chan can be quite stubborn." Mikan said. "I just hope I can do something to help her satisfy. I mean, she's coming tomorrow." Hotaru sighed and took the crab snacks again then ate it. "Hotaru-chan, can you help me out?! Can't you at least change the arrangement?" Mikan screamed. Hotaru shook her head. "I told you, Mikan. Just forget about it. Just tell Koizumi you're busy."

"B-But..." Mikan tried to fight but she knew Hotaru wouldn't change her mind so she kept quiet. "Talking about tomorrow, with whom will you go?" Hotaru asked, still eating her crab snacks. Mikan shook her head and said, "I don't know. No one asked me. What about you?" Hotaru nodded and gave a reply with her emotionless face. "I asked my brother to go with me. I won't bother to go with those fanclubs of mine."

"Subaru-senpai!? Sugoi!!! But why not Ruka-pyon?" Mikan widened her eyes in amazement. "Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Hotaru asked, tried to drop the topic. Mikan looked at the clock and shouted while Hotaru made herself wearing the annoying earplugs rather than Mikan's voice. "KYAAA!!! It's half past 8!!! I'm late! I'll be back later Hotaru!" she screamed and Hotaru nodded expressionless.

Mikan ran quickly towards the hospital and opened the door. "Gomen, doctor!!! I'm late." she apologized. Her eyes widened seeing Natsume opened her book on the table next to a vase. "Natsume!!!" she ran towards him and took the book off Natsume's hand. "Tch. That's my book, you idiot." he said as he pointed to the other book on her desk. "That's your 'love' book." Mikan was shocked hearing Natsume said the 'love' word.

"Y-You read it?" she blushed. "Hn. Your fault to put it on my spot." he said. "Doctor! It doesn't mean you can--" Mikan stopped when he cut her. "Tch. I didn't say I read it. I won't bother. Just shut up would you?" he paused. Mikan was red as tomato. She misunderstood Natsume. Then, he asked her the unexpected question she thought he would ask. "Did anyone ask you already to go with him for the Goddess Festival?"

Mikan shook her head. She looked up when Natsume took his book off Mikan's hand. "Then you'll go with me." he quickly went to his room, hiding his slightly blushing face. Mikan stood straight without saying a word. She never thought Natsume would ask her. She smiled with a blush on her face.

"Oh, great! You asked her to go with you! But you should ask her more politely, you know...?" a voice approached Natsume. Natsume looked down, he knew that voice. "Tch." he glared at him. The small creature that approached him dropped his sweat and said, "...Or not..."

"Hn. Where's your '_Harvest Goddess_', Koko?" Natsume mocked the name 'Harvest Goddess'. Koko shook his head. "Shoda-san might be at the waterfall." he answered. Natsume stared at him and then looked back to his desk. "Why... Can I see you when other people can't?" he suddenly asked. Koko smiled, "Oh! Oh! This is fun! My turn, my turn! Say... Why am I the only Harvest Sprite when no one... does?" He forced a smile when Natsume glared at him.

"Shut up. I'm serious." he said. Koko went up his desk and sat childishly. "I can't tell, Natsume... Dear Harvest Goddess asked me not to." Koko said. Natsume looked at him in disgust. "That Harvest Goddess of yours is an idiot, you know? I don't really know how and why you fell for her." he said. Koko blushed. "No, I'm not... N-No, actually, I do. But my dream will never be true. I mean, she's the Goddess! A-And I'm just... A small Harvest Sprite... Did I say ugly? Yeah, I mean small ugly Harvest Sprite... Unlike her." he denied.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Tch. Idiot. Dreams will come true. You don't just give up on it." he said. Koko smiled at him and asked again, "Then, why must you deny that you once dreamed of becoming a farmer? I guess you're still are right now, correct?" Natsume widened his eyes hearing Koko talked like that. "I don't!" Natsume said, loosing his temper and Koko shook his head as he slowly disappeared.

"Doctor, is everything okay?" Mikan asked when she opened the door. "Tch." Natsume gazed around him. "Hn." he said and Mikan nodded. Then, she blushed as she said, "Umm... Ano... Arigatou, doctor. For asking me to go with you." She closed the door. Natsume smirked.

* * *

"Ano... Kitsuneme... Are you okay, already?" Nonoko asked. Kitsuneme forced his smile and nodded a bit. "Then, what do you say if I ask you to go with me?" she smiled. Kitsuneme looked at her. "To where?" he asked. Nonoko smiled and said, "It's 7th Spring already, tomorrow is the Harvest Goddess. What do you say?" Kitsuneme nodded with a small smile. "Okay..."

* * *

"Morning, Reo-kun!!!" Mikan screeched when Reo came into the hospital. Reo smirked and went towards her then he said, "Morning, Mikan-chan. Here." He gave Mikan a Moondrop flower. "Aww, how sweet! Almost everyday you came to give a flower to me..." Mikan chirped in happiness. "Oh, Reo-kun! Did you ask someone to go with you?" she asked. Reo looked at her in confusion. Mikan just smiled. "You know... Goddess Festival is tomorrow, right?" Reo raised his eyebrows and then smiled, "Ah, yes. Hmm, if I ask you?"

"Tch." Natsume closed his door and went towards Mikan and put his one arm around her neck. "This idiot... Will go with me." Reo looked at him in disgust then smirked. "I didn't ask you, doctor." he looked into Natsume's crimson orbs. Mikan who saw those two were about to fight quickly put her hands up and waved. "Ano... Reo-kun, Natsume already asked me to go with him... I hope you two won't fight over me..."

"Hn. You wish." Natsume said, smirking and let her go. Reo smirked, too, as he said, "Well, I do." Natsume glared Reo's eyes. "Okay, Mikan-chan! I think I'll go for now." Reo took a glare back at Natsume. "Later, doctor." Then, he went out.

Mikan waved at him and then looked at Natsume in anger when Reo was no more there. "You could at least say sorry to him!" she said. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"Today is the Goddess Festival!!!" Mikan played her skirt and turned around like a princess. Every girl in the library smiled in amazement of her cuteness, except for Hotaru. "Baka. Lucky for you my Baka Gun is gone right now. Where could it be... I wonder," Nonoko and Anna giggled. "How cute both of them." they whispered. They all were wearing the Goddess Festival's outfits. It was peach with pink flowers on every ends of the under-knee sized gown. They also wore pink flowery choker on their head and matched the peach sandals with pink flower on it.

"Ano... Who's not here?" Mikan asked, holding her lips. Anna gazed the library and then shook her head. "Luna, you idiots." Hotaru replied. They smiled nervously and nodded. "Missing me?" a voice approached. Mikan widened her eyes and jumped onto the person who came. "Luna-chan! We missed you!" she said when Luna hugged her back. "I missed you all too." she said and let Mikan go. Hotaru glared at her and gave the outfit. "Here, wear this; quick. It's almost ten."

Luna glared back at her and shot her with her words, "Ah, Imai. Still cold as always." Hotaru ignored and Luna just went to the changing room. "Mou, why you two still cold to each other as always?" Mikan asked and Nonoko and Anna nodded. "You won't believe me if I say so." Hotaru said simple. Mikan pouted. After a while, Luna went out of the changing room and turned herself. "Ooohh!! Kawaii!!!" Mikan complimented. "Thank you." Luna bowed.

"Oh, 9.45 am..." Nonoko watched her watch moved and her mouth was still open like she wanted to say more. Everyone looked at her and waited for her next words.. "...and now 9.46 am!" she giggled and the girls dropped their sweats. "Hotaru, let's go." Subaru said as he went downstairs. Hotaru nodded and walked with him. "I think I'll go... Kitsuneme's probably waiting for me... Ja!" Nonoko smiled and went out of the library. "What about you, Mikan? Do you have a pair?" Anna asked innocently. "Y-Yes... Natsume asked me." Mikan blushed.

"Natsume? Who is it?" Luna asked. Mikan then remembered something and said, "Oh, yeah! You haven't met him, he's the new doctor! I'll introduce him to you as soon as he comes." Luna nodded when suddenly a person opened the door. "Doctor!" Mikan approached whilst Natsume looked at her with his bored looking face. _'S-She looks cute. Hey, what are you thinking?! She's not!' _he thought. "Hn."

Luna smirked looking at the person in front of her. _'My, my. This one's hot.' _she thought. Natsume replied her with his death glares. _'Tch. Who's this?' _he thought uninterested. Mikan smiled and broke the silence. "Doctor, this is Luna-chan! And Luna-chan, this is--" Mikan stopped when Natsume put his one arm on her shoulders and took her out from there. "Hey, that's rude! Luna-chan might feel bad!" Mikan fought. Natsume ignored and just continued walking.

"Ne, I don't have a pair..." Anna murmured. Luna smiled and took her hand. "Then, let's go. I, too, don't have a pair." Anna nodded happily and followed Luna. _'Sorry, Mikan-chan. But he's going to be mine.' _Luna thought, smirking.

* * *

"M-Mikan-chan! Y-You look beautiful!" Ruka blushed. Natsume looked at her and smirked, "Ahh. You mean her? Are you sure you don't need glasses, Ruka?" Mikan looked angrily at him and was about to shout but a voice interrupted. "Mikan, the dance is about to start." Anna called and took her hand. Natsume looked at all the girls that were gathered. He saw Luna smirked at him but he ignored her.

"That girl's a wannabe." he said to Ruka. Ruka gazed at 'the girl' Natsume just said. "Oh, you mean, Koizumi-san? Yeah, I think so, too." Ruka agreed.

After Reo talked to the Mayor, the Mayor announced, "Now, the Goddess Festival begin!" And then, the girls started to dance happily. They enjoyed themselves and so were the audience. However, there was one person who didn't really focus on the dance. That person was Natsume, who was busy looking at the Harvest Goddess clapping her hands in excitement. _'Why can't the people see her?!' _was all he thought.

Then, the dance finished and the girls bowed thankfully when the audience clapped their hands. Without their realization, the Harvest Goddess nodded in satisfaction. "Great!" she said and then disappeared. Natsume clapped his hands expressionless.

"Doctor, how was it?" Mikan asked when she held Natsume's arm. "Worse than I thought it would be." He replied and Mikan pouted. "Mou, Reo-kun said it was great!" she insisted. Natsume's eyes widened hearing the name and said, "I'm not him."

"Whatever you say, doc. Hey, do you want to go to the lake near the hills?" Mikan blushed. Natsume kept emotionless and said, "You kinda stealing my favorite spot." Then, he walked away to the lake, left Mikan behind. "Doctor! Wait for me!" she ran towards Natsume.

* * *

"What do you want? The library is closed." Hotaru asked when Luna entered the library. Luna smirked and went nearer to Hotaru and whispered, "You have to help me to win the Doctor from Mikan." Hotaru widened her eyes. "I'll never do that to my own best friend. You already took everything from her." She replied simple. Luna moved her hand and made Hotaru turned pale and sat on the ground in sickness.

Luna smirked then stopped whatever she did to Hotaru. "You'll have to say yes." Hotaru shook her head and Luna did the same thing made Hotaru felt sicker. "Do. Whatever. You. Want. With. Me. But. Don't. Mess. With. Mikan." She said and coughed out the blood. "Imai, Imai. You're pathetic. You think that will help?" Luna said.

Hotaru smirked and wiped the blood off her lips. "Even. That. Idiot. Mikan. Knows. It. Will." She didn't realize what she said but glad to hear it herself. Luna widened her eyes. "Oh, brave sayings, Imai. You're meant, what? I'm stupid, I suppose. Well, you'll regret what you said." She moved her hand again and made Hotaru fainted.

"There, there. You just rest, Imai, my friend." Luna rubbed Hotaru's head and then walked out of the library.

* * *

"Ahh… Sugoi! Everything is so perfect today…" Mikan screeched when they sat on the ground near the lake. Natsume smirked and lied on the ground, next to Mikan. "You said that because you went with me." He said. Mikan slightly blush and looked to her left. "Nani? That's not it. It's because Luna came back." Natsume then sat down and asked uninterested, "Tch. What's with that Wannabe?"

"Don't call her that… She's a good friend of mine." Mikan fought. Natsume rolled his eyes and then stood up. He cleaned the dusts on his clothes. "Hn. It's late Polka, we should go home." He said. Mikan nodded and followed him. On the way, Natsume saw a dying flower so he held Mikan's hand to stop them from walking. Mikan looked at him.

Natsume took a bottle of water and watered the dying flower. The Harvest Goddess saw it and nodded in satisfaction. "Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan asked and Natsume shook his head as a reply. They then were startled that the flower suddenly became fresh. Natsume gazed the place and saw the Harvest Goddess smiling at him. "Hn. Let's go." Natsume walked away, left Mikan behind again. "Hey, wait! How did you do that!?"

"Oh, Natsume-kun... If only I'm not a goddess." the Harvest Goddess giggled and then disappeared.

'_Why did I do that!?' _Natsume thought.

* * *

Sucking, right? Gomen again. But I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!

P/S: I'll update the next chapter next Saturday or next Sunday if I may, because school's back! *yawns* I hope you'll stay tune... Oh, yeah. Aoi will appear the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry for not updating since last two weeks. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter. Chapter 4 is up. Please Review. I hope you'll enjoy it. And FYI, this chapter has a familiar event in Harvest Moon. Can you guess what it is? *smiles*

Disclaimer: I do not own GA and HM.

* * *

Ruka stretched his body as he sat on his bed. He was about to lie down when his father called him. "Ruka!" he paused and continued when Ruka looked at him. "Can you help me with something?" Ruka smiled and nodded. His father smiled back and asked, "Imai has the invention to sharpen the axes, can you ask her how much it costs?"

**Harvest Love**

**Chapter 4**

Ruka widened his eyes and quickly shook his head. "N-No!" he held his lips and tried to find an excuse. "I-I mean, she just got back from Goddess' Festival, so she must be tired right now... Yeah, yeah!" Ruka sighed. He actually had two reasons for not wanting to go. First, he was afraid that Hotaru might blackmail him and second, he was tired himself from the festival. His father frowned. He sighed heavily and nodded. "Alright, alright. I'll try to ask her."

Mr. Nogi smiled and nodded. "That's great! And if you want to sleepover at Hyuuga's tonight, just tell me tomorrow." Ruka smiled back and readied to go.

Ruka walked his way to the library and yawned many times. When he arrived at the library, he knocked the door with his sleepy face. "Imai-san! Open up, please. Are you busy?" he asked while still knocking the door. When there was no response, he opened the door himself as he realized the door was unlocked. "Imai?" he gazed the library.

Then, he saw a person lying on the floor. He quickly closed the door and went towards her. "Imai?!" he called as he sat down on the floor and put Hotaru on his arms. Hotaru could not see the person in front of her clearly but she knew who it was. "N-Nogi?" she called back emotionless and coughed. Ruka then took Hotaru to the couch near them but he just sat on the floor. "What happened?"

Ruka held her hand when Hotaru started coughing again. "Nogi." she called calmly. "Please don't leave me for now." Ruka widened his eyes and blushed when he saw Hotaru made an innocent face for the first time. "I-I will not." he blushed more without knowing Hotaru already went to sleep.

* * *

"Doctor! How did you do that!?" Natsume ignored Mikan who was still blabbering about the freshened flower. "Shut up, Polka. You're too noisy." he stated calmly and Mikan pouted. "Oh, I guess I'm going home. Are you going back to the hospital?" she then asked when they stopped at the crossed road. Natsume just nodded. Mikan nodded, too, and walked away to the other way. "See you later, then! Bye, doctor! And thanks..."

"Tch." he said and continued his walk. Mikan hopped to her way home and she entered the house as soon as she arrived. "Onee-san." a child greeted. "Oh, you're still awake?" Mikan asked the child and rubbed his head. "Yeah." he said but still in his emotionless face and continued, "Because I just saw a mysterious creature flying around." Mikan felt goosebumps all over her body and glared at her brother who just made a chuckle quietly.

"Yuichi!" she shouted. "Alright, alright. I was just got back from Aoi's house." he explained. Mikan nodded and smiled in satisfy. "That's more like it." Then, she asked, "Oh, yeah. Aoi, you said? How is she? I haven't see her since last month." Yuichi just nodded as an answer that Aoi was fine. "She's still annoying as always." he stated. Mikan took a childish glare on him and then said, "That's not nice."

"I know." he replied expressionless. "Say, onee-chan. Can you make sandwiches?" he suddenly asked a question that made Mikan shock. "N-No... Why?" she blushed. Yuichi frowned and just shook his head. "Nothing." He said and walked towards his bedroom. _I can try, maybe... _she thought.

* * *

Natsume walked all the way to the hospital with his hands in his pockets. He suddenly saw a cow on the way and went towards it. He rubbed the cow when a girl came approached him. "Oh, there you are, Moo!" she said and put her hand on the cow. She saw Natsume stopped comforting the cow and smiled at him, "Thank you, sir. What is your name?" Natsume just looked at her and said, "Hyuuga Natsume."

"Hyuuga Natsume? I'm sure I heard it anywhere..." she held her lips then popped something in her head. "Oh, yeah!!! The popular doctor! Great to finally meet you, sir! And you know, we have the same surname! My name is Aoi Hyuuga!" she said, still smiling.

Natsume widened his eyes when he heard it. He wanted to say something but couldn't find a word. Then, Aoi cut him before he could say something. "I'll just call you, onii-chan, okay!? Oh, onii-chan! I have to go, mommy might get mad if I don't go back." she said and walked away from him with her cow. Natsume was still in shock when she was no longer there.

* * *

"Good morning, Reo-kun!" Mikan chirped when Reo opened his door. "M-Mikan-chan?" he called. "What are you doing here?" Mikan smiled. "Nothing... I just want to give you this." she handed him a sandwich. "Eh? For what?" he asked confusingly. "I just want you to have a taste. Is it okay?" she asked back. Reo raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask Hyuuga to do it?" he asked again. Mikan mumbled. "I did. But he was not nice." she pouted.

**Flashback**

"Doctorrrrr!!!" Mikan called when she opened Natsume's office door. Natsume looked at her uninterested and went back writing his works. "Can you try this and tell me what you think?" she handed him a sandwich. "Tch. I'm busy." he said, still writing. "Mou, doctor... Just a bite... Please??" she made a puppy face. Natsume rolled his eyes and just took the sandwich so Mikan would stop disturb him. He took a bite and widened his eyes.

He quickly too a glass of water on his table and wiped his lips with a tissue. "How was it?" Mikan asked innocently. "What? You want to kill me that much?!" he scolded and coughed. "Nani?! What do you mean?" Mikan crossed her arms. "Damn it. You're just wasting my time. What do you supposed calling this 'thing'?" he asked coldly.

"Thing? This is a sandwich, doc!" she shouted. "Tch." Mikan looked at the papers on his table. "Doctor. It's our day off. You should get some rest." she said. Natsume ignored her and she said more, "Ugh. Anyway, how is it?!" Natsume replied her but still writing his works. "The worst taste ever." Mikan pouted. "Never mind! I'll just make one more so Reo-kun can tell me how's the taste!" Natsume tried not to get sensitive on the name. "Whatever."

**End of Flashback**

"So, want a bite?" Mikan grinned. Reo nodded with a smile. He took the sandwich and took a bite. Mikan was waiting for a compliment but it was the opposite. Reo coughed made Mikan confuse. "A-Are you alright?" Reo forced a nod while he was still coughing. "I-Is it that bad?" she asked sadly. Reo shook his head and waved at Mikan. "N-No. Not at all." he said. Mikan pouted. "You don't have to say that." she said, frowned. "Never mind." she smiled again.

Reo was surprised to see her smile. "I'll just try again. Maybe I can ask you to taste it again tomorrow?" she asked and Reo just dropped his sweat. "O-Okay. It w-will be... alright..." he said nervously. Mikan smile grew wider and walked away while waving at Reo.

* * *

Hotaru woke up and suddenly saw a person holding her hand and slept on it. She widened her eyes in shock then came to her reality. She took something from her pocket and...

**BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA**

"Itai!" Ruka shouted while rubbing his head. "What's that for?!" Hotaru blew the smoke and then said, "Who asked you to sleep here?" Ruka looked at her in awe. "YOU did!!!" he shouted. "In your dreams." Hotaru replied, insisted that she wasn't wrong. "No, you really did!" he insisted back. Hotaru rolled her eyes and pointed the gun again at him.

**BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA**

"Nani!?" Ruka rubbed his head again. "Stop doing that, Imai-san!" he shouted. Hotaru ignored the smoke and asked again, "Who asked you to sleep here?" Ruka's body shook and he pointed her. "I said, it was--!" he stopped when Hotaru started to cough. He quickly went nearer to her and asked, "A-Are you alright?" Hotaru didn't answer. She just continued coughing. "Imai, what happened last night?" he asked again. Hotaru shook her head and put up her hand to Ruka so he wouldn't come near.

"Go. Out." she demanded. Ruka tried to fight but Hotaru already ran upstairs. "Curse that Koizumi." she said when she looked at herself on the mirror.

_What's with Imai? _Ruka thought when he closed the library door. Natsume passed by him and stopped when he saw Ruka was in front of the library door."Hn." he said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Ruka shook his head and walked towards Natsume. "Natsume. Can I talk to you?" he asked. Natsume nodded and they started to walk to the lake.

"What's bothering you?" Natsume asked when they sat on the ground in front of the lake. "It's about Imai. She looked pale." he said. Natsume replied, "Hn. Maybe she's tired of yesterday dance." Ruka smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That must be it." he then kept quiet. There was a silence.

_"Please don't leave me for now." _he thought of what Hotaru said and blushed when he remembered Hotaru's innocent cute face. Natsume saw he blush. "Tch. Why are you suddenly blushing?" he asked. Ruka shook his head as his face became redder. "N-Nothing." Natsume poked his head. "Idiot. You think I will trust that answer? Tell the truth." he asked Ruka. Ruka blushed still and said, "It's... You know, since yesterday night, I have this strange feelings whenever I'm with Imai..."

Natsume widened his eyes. "Huh? How come?" he asked again. "Don't you feel that kind of thing to Mikan?" Ruka looked at Natsume in confuse. "No... Why?" he asked back. Natsume shook his head. "You're an idiot. I can't answer your question, you have to discover it yourself." he said. "W-What do you mean!?" Ruka blushed. "Hn. What made you think you like Mikan actually?" Natsume asked back calmly.

* * *

How was it? Did it enjoy you all? Please REVIEW!!! Don't forget to tell your guess what's the familiar event in HM. Again, please REVIEW! Thanks! *smiles*


End file.
